After the Flames
by Shadow Darkholme
Summary: My take on the events that happened after M was defeated. Pretty much tells the things that happened after Skinner saved Tom. Please R&R!Chapter 3 Now up!
1. Nightmares

Hello everyone! Wow it's been a long time hasn't it? I'm finally back! The dreaded writers block hit me and hit me hard. I'm talking slapped across the face and knocked me down hard lol. Anyway, here's my newest story, hopefully it doesn't suck, but if it does just remember I'm rusty! Please R&R, heck flame if you want to, I can always use more wood for the fireplace. Oh! Btw I redid my bio, so go and check it out, you know you want to. Ok, I'll shut up now so that you can read the story =)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. My parents own it all and Alan Moore owns the rest of it. I don't even own myself, my cat does.

*************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 1: Nightmares 

            I had another nightmare last night. They seem to be happening more frequently now. Before this latest incident I almost never had them. Now I wake up screaming every night. Sure it's nice when Mina comes running in asking what's wrong, but even she can get annoying after awhile. Especially when she starts scolding me like a child. Luckily it's usually pretty easy to make her think I'm all right. I think she's starting to get suspicious though. I think she knows why they happen. Of course, I guess the reason isn't that strange. Most people tend to have a couple of issues after being burned to a crisp. I think the others know as well.

            I guess it's not really normal to them when I, Rodney Skinner, gentleman thief and joker extraordinaire suddenly starts waking up at two in the morning in a blind panic. Of course, this is the Nautilus and we are the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (plus woman). Everyone should really be used to unnatural things by now. But nobody else seems to act any differently around me; well except for Tom, but he's the kind of guy who couldn't keep a thought or feeling to himself to save his life. Not that I'm complaining or anything! Anyway, I suppose this means that Mina hasn't said anything. Bless her heart for that.

            The nightmares are always the same. It is always one of two things. It's either about the fire, oh god that hurt, or about the fact that I'll never be visible again. Last night just happened to be the fire one. Ever since we beat "M" and saved the world a week ago I've been having it. I know that I wasn't thinking when I ran through the fire trying to save Sawyer, but at least he's safe now. Everyone's been treating me like I'm some sort of bloody hero. Well I'm not! Why can't they see that? I mean, I love Sawyer like a brother, but I'm, not even sure if I'd had saved him had I'd been thinking properly and knew the consequences. I swear every time the pain starts kicking in, I start regretting saving the American. The he stops by and tells me that he's sorry and that I have to get better because it's boring around the ship without me.

            Occasionally he'll stay with me for hours on end, even though I sometimes wish he wouldn't. Mostly because of the guilt that washes over me after thinking that I may not have saved him if given a second chance. How could I have thought that? Of course I would, after all, he's the only member of the League that can stand me. But I also hate him staying so log 'cause it's getting bloody hard to keep my feelings in check. 

            Yesterday I finally broke down. Sawyer had come to visit me yet again and he was sitting by my bed, holding my hand, and rambling about some prank or another. How did he know where I was you ask? Well you see, Mina and Jekyll put their heads together and came up with this…formula; I suppose you could call it. The stuff tastes awful, but they force it down my throat anyway. Turns out it makes me slightly visible, enough that they can see the burns at least.    

Anyway Tom kept telling me of all the plots he was scheming to terrorize the crewmembers once I was up and around again. I remember Mina was standing in the background, smiling softly and rolling her eyes at us. I could just imagine her growling at us after one of our pranks. Right as Sawyer was about to leave it happened. The pain was so bad, I started to cry. I guess the painkillers they've been shoving down my throat had finally worn off. Now I knew why they were making me take them. 

"Skinner? Skinner, are you all right? What's the matter? Oh god, are you crying?" I shook my head "no" but considering he could see the tearstains streaking my face, it didn't really do much to convince him I wasn't. I was definitely cursing the minor visibility formula by then. Not trusting myself to speak, I had remained silent. Obviously that wasn't the best solution however. I remember seeing Tom yell over his shoulder at Mina, and seeing her head shoot up and her hair bounce so beautifully as she hurried to the bed. Then everything swam out of view and my world went black. 

****************************************************************************************************************

Well there you have it, chapter one. This story will most likely end up being Mina/Skinner. Anyway, if this story sucks I'm sorry. However if people like it, then I'll get up chapter 2 ASAP, thanks for reading!

Oh my god! What is that thing! Is it coming to attack? No, no wait, it appears to be friendly! My what a beautiful purplish/blue color! How strange…it looks almost like a button…it's calling to you now…calling to you…you can't resist. You must push the button that strangely whispers "Review, Review, Submit your review…."            


	2. Shocking Discoveries

Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for reviewing, made me very happy ^_^ Anywho, sorry for the long delay between chapters; all of my teachers thought it would be fun to give us a project at the same time. In other words, I had 5 projects due in one week. Wrong? Oh yeah, I think so. But now it's Spring Break and all is good! 

Bamfwriter: I'm glad you like the story so far, keep reading, I promise it'll get better!

Redfoxiebabie883: Happy you like it as well lol; there's not enough Skinner stories out there in my opinion. I just had to write one!

Raven Silvers: Oh wow, I got a review from you! That's an honor, considering you're such a good writer ^_^ Anywho, glad you like, keep reading!

Crystal: Isn't he though? I'm glad that there are other people out there who like when Skinner shows emotion. I hate it when people make him all shallow, you know?

Niani: I'm sorry I made you cry! Well, maybe not, since that was the point lol. Sorry it took so long to update but here it finally is!

Funyun: Ugh, I hate when people have Skinner up the next day after the incident. Don't worry, you weren't ranting, I'm a lot worse lol. Yeah I know they use skin grafts now days, but back then they didn't have them, did they? I always thought it was a fairly new development…Anyway, glad you liked it!

Keltic: Glad you like it ^_^

All right, now it's onto the story! I bet you were wondering when I was gonna shut up, weren't you? Please R&R!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Nada, zilch, zip, jack. If you think I do, you're smoking something. 

*********************************************************************************************************************

            When I finally woke up, I didn't even realize there was anyone in the room with me. Then I heard this angelic voice above me. 'Oh bloody hell,' I thought, 'Don't tell me I've died! No, that can't be it, because that's an angel. Where I'm probably going, I doubt that there are any of those! Well, there may be a few with short dresses and big boots, but they would probably be violent. This one sounds strangely sweet.' Feeling something cool on my forehead, I decided to risk opening my eyes.

            Cracking them open just a hair, I wasn't able to see much. When I finally managed to pry them open, I was completely blinded. I swear the lights weren't that bright when I passed out! And if they were, well then what in the blue blazes are these people thinking? They're supposed to be helping me get better, not trying to add more ailments (namely blindness) to the list of things wrong with me!

            After a few moments, my eyes managed to adjust to the overly bright room. I had to blink a few more times just to make sure I wasn't imagining what I was seeing. When I was finally certain my eyes weren't playing tricks on me, my mouth dropped open in shock. 

            Sitting next to my bed in an old chair was the lovely Mina Harker. That's not the shocking part though. She was singing to me and acting like a nurse. She had a beautiful voice, but I couldn't understand a word she was singing. I think it was some Transylvanian song; she probably learned it while she was with that Dracula chap. She jumped about a foot in the air when I finally decided to say something. Guess I wasn't as visible as I thought since she obviously didn't know I was awake. 

            "Hey luv, whut are yew still doing 'ere? And singin' as well! Is the world about to end again? I think I should be informed, or at least be allowed to get a good look at your rear one last time." I couldn't tell if she was looking at me with amusement or annoyance; then she shoved me, so I suppose it was the latter. I grinned at her, my eyes roaming the cabin until I saw Sawyer pacing across the room. If he kept that up, Nemo would kill him for putting a trench into his beloved boat. 'Course come to think of it; he'd probably kill me as well if he heard me call his lady a boat. 

            "So, have yew both been 'ere this 'ole time?" I asked them both, speaking a bit louder than I had originally with Mina. I probably shouldn't have though, considering it made my throat feel like it was on fire. Oh, bad word. Don't think of that word Skinner, just don't. 

            Anyway, I guess Tom must've heard me, because his head shot up and he ran over to the cot where I was laying. "Skinner! It's about time you woke up! You've been out of it for hours now. Do you have any idea how bad you scared us when you passed out like that?" Mina looked at me, nodding gently, as if agreeing with what the American was saying. That's probably the biggest shock that I've had so far. I swear, I think everyone was brainwashed or something from the time I passed out until now. These two are acting way too strange, even for members of the League.

            "Scared yew? I'm surprised you're both still 'ere! I figured yew would've gone on wit' your lives by now." Now they were staring at me like I had two heads. "Whut? Did I day sumthin' odd?"

            That's when Mina gave me the look. Yes, THE look. "Mister Skinner. You don't actually believe that we would just leave you, now do you? If so, then you are even more clueless than I thought. Of course Mister Sawyer would stay with you. You two are best friends are you not?" Here she looked at us both, waiting for us to confirm what she had said. We both nodded; Tom rather enthusiastically, and me rather dumbly. 

            "That's what I thought. As for me, well when the doctor isn't around, you're my patient. I have to stay with you until I'm certain you'll be all right." I was starting to feel a bit like a lab specimen until her tone softened and she cracked a small smile at me. "I suppose the other reason I stayed is that I've started to believe that you are not quite as bad as I originally thought."

            That right there made my year. That's about the highest type of compliment you can get from a woman like Mina. Maybe this meant that I might have a chance with her….It's definitely worth a try! All right, as soon as I'm well again, I'll be back in the competition for the vampire-lady's heart. I've still got the charm.

             I smiled at the two of them, definably the happiest I'd been in days. "Thanks mates. That's just whut I needed to get my spirits up again. Don't worry about me any. Rodney Skinner won't be down much longer, I guarantee that!"

*******************************************************************************************************************************

Well there we have it, chapter 2! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please R&R. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP thanks for reading! ^_^

Remember: Every time you review an angel gets its wings! Every time you don't, Godzilla eats someone in Japan!    


	3. Growing Closer and Conquering Fears

Hello once again. Sorry for the long wait on this chapter; but I made it extra long to make up for it. In my opinion, the beginning is good, but the latter part seems forced. Ah well, I'll leave that up to you to decide, please R&R and enjoy the story!

Niani: Didn't want to make it seem like they fall in love at first sight, but don't worry; they'll start to warm up toward each other soon.

Crystal: Glad you like the story so far, keep reading ^_^

Hobbit-Luvr: Glad you like it, and don't worry, we all hear voices every once in awhile (at least I do lol!)^_^

Hoshii-chan: I've obtained my goal then. It'll get happier though, well at least for a while….*evil smirk*

Funyun: Well, since I'm a lunatic as well, I can't point fingers! Eep, well, I thought Tom was getting a little sappy (sorry about that) but I didn't think Mina was too bad… I'll have to keep that in check. What are you talking about? Anyways is a word! Lol, anywho keep writing, I'll try to keep everyone in character.

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own anything. *sighs* oh well…  onto the story!

*******************************************************************************************************************************

Fire. It's everywhere; licking my skin and caressing my face like a treacherous lover. I am screaming as loud as I can, and yet no sound can be heard. The flames turn invisible when they touch me. Because of this Tom can't even see me when he's trying to find me. Waves of agony and despair take turns coursing through my body as if it were an attraction at a local fair. Sawyer is moving away now; I suppose he is going to search another area to try and find me. I keep screaming, praying that he will hear me, but he just continues to walk away, completely oblivious to my desperate cries. The fire continues to tear at my flesh, to singe my hair, and the smoke has filled my lungs so fully that all I can do is cough and choke. I cannot even move; the pain is paralyzing but unfortunately far from numbing. I never thought of myself as a religious man, but now I find myself praying to anyone who will listen to stop this torment that is being inflicted upon me. What have I done to deserve such suffering? I cannot remember anything and everything is starting to blacken. I can here someone laughing in the distance.

            Waking up drenched in a cold sweat, I am filled with overwhelming relief to know that it was just a nightmare. It was one hell of a nightmare though…the sheets are hopelessly tangled around my waist and my skin feels like it's on fire. Obviously writhing uncontrollably against rough bed covers isn't the best thing in the world to do when you have burns covering your body.

            Glancing around the room, I am surprised to see that there is no one there. Maybe I've finally stopped talking and yelling in my sleep. That doesn't mean that the pain has stopped though. If I want to keep from eventually waking up the whole ship, I'm going to have to find some painkillers. Why do I have the strange feeling that this is going to be a lot harder than it sounds?

            Taking a second more observant glance around the room, I finally notice two things that I can choose from to help me in my predicament. One is a bottle of pills (the very same ones the doctor used to force down my throat) and a needle with what I suppose is morphine nearby. Since I have no idea how to fix morphine, I think I had better go with the pills. Well, now that that decision has been made, I guess I should probably figure out how I'm supposed to get to them. 

            I'm thinking that the first step is to get up. Hmm…that's easier said than done. All right Skinner, take it easy, one motion at a time. You know, I just realized that I look like a bloody mummy in all these bandages. Anyway, the real first step is to get myself untangled from all of these darn sheets. It took me about ten minutes, but I finally managed to get the evil things off. It took quite a few whimpers and yelps, but they're gone.

            All right, now it's time to sit up. First I slid myself up onto my elbows, trying to keep from aggravating my burns too much. Okay, from here it's just a little shove and I'm sitting up right? Well, I gave it a try and I was wrong. When I did that, sure I managed to get into a decent sitting position, but I don't think I've ever had such a stomach cramp in my life. Clutching my middle, I leaned forward and drew my legs up, quickly locking my arms around my knees. That'll show me for trying to move after just lying there for a week. I don't think I've ever shaken so badly as I was now; don't think I ever will again either. While I was sitting there whimpering, the song Mina was singing to me came back to me. I closed my eyes tightly shut and imagined her holding me and singing in that heavenly voice. Before I knew it I was humming the song under my breath. Eventually the stabbing pains in my stomach subsided and I smiled wearily. I would have to thank Mina later. After I finally regained my composure, I stated the task of standing up again. Every muscle, nerve, and brain cell in my body was screaming at me not to, but since when do I listen to them?

            Taking a deep breath, I swallow my apprehension and slowly swing my legs over the side of the bed. My feet barely touch the floor; but to me it feels as if they have slammed against it. Biting my lip to stop the cry of pain from escaping, I couldn't help but glare at the hard floor as if it was the cause of all of my troubles. 

            "Bloody floor, bloody sheets, bloody room!" I muttered softly, glancing at the door checking to make sure that no one was hearing my not so quiet attempt to get up. Satisfied that there was no one coming, I set my jaw and fixed my gaze on my destination; the counter where the pill bottle sat. In reality it was probably only a few feet away, but it was miles away as far as I was concerned. I took a deep breath and then slowly pushed myself off of the bed. I had to clutch the bedpost to keep from falling on my face, but I was still standing. Not bad Rodney, not bad. Okay, now, just put one foot in front of the other; that's it. Seven steps to go. Six. Five, almost there…four.

            That's when the door unexpectedly opened. My head shot up and my eyes flickered toward the door, landing on the shapely form of our resident vampire-lady. Probably shouldn't have stayed on that thought so long though; next thing I knew I was face down on the floor, clutching my leg and cursing like a sailor. Apparently I had run right into, and over I might add, a stool that had been planted right in front of the counter. I swear these people are trying to kill me. First the lights, now this. 

            While I was lying there musing and whimpering, Mina was standing above me fixing the shot with an annoyed look on her face. She gently set the needle down and then crouched down next to me. 

            "Mr. Skinner, how many times must I tell you to call for help if you need something?"

            "Well, I'm gonna 'ave ta say one more time, Mina luv. Besides, if yew were me, would yew really want ta stay in one spot forever? I'm not a kid, I can do a few things myself!" I was starting to feel like a five year old throwing a temper tantrum. Especially when Mina gave me this scolding look. Yeah. Nice job winning over the lady Skinner, real nice job. 

            She reached down and picked me up, then she started half-carrying me back to my bed. I was really starting to hate that thing. "Of course you can take care of yourself Mr. Skinner. I have no doubt, especially when I walked in and found you tripping over a stool and landing on your face. But even the most coordinated of us need help every once in a while." I swear she was smirking at me. It's cruel to laugh at the wounded!

            I really don't think I've blushed so hard since I was a kid.  New discovery; blushing when burned is yet another stupid thing to do. Ouch…

            After setting me on the bed, Mina went back to the counter, grabbed the shot and came back over. When I saw her standing over me with the needle, I shrank back as far as I could against the covers. Did I mention that I hate needles? Well, I think Mina figured it out when she grabbed my arm and tried to stick me. I let out a scream that would have made any little girl proud. She let go of my arm and put her hand to her ear while she gave me yet another look. I gave her the best I'm sorry/puppy dogface I could make. Don't think it worked very well though, considering she couldn't really see my face. 

            " What in the world was that for? Must you attempt to break my eardrums, Mr. Skinner?" she hissed at me. I'm pretty sure I saw a fang there. 

            "Well, yew see, I'm deathly afraid of needles. Yew see, as a kid, my mum took me to the doc 'cause I was sick. Well, the doc had a couple nurses draw some blood from me. They missed the vein. Repeatedly. Stuck me about ten times before they finally got whut they wanted. Since then I've 'ad this thing against needles." I was crying like a baby before I finally got out of there. That's one of my fonder memories too. Don't think I need to tell her that much though. 

            "Why didn't you say anything before? Oh, don't worry Mr. Skinner, it'll be quick, and I swear it won't hurt." She picked up my arm again and put the shot against it. When I didn't pull away (you have to face your fears sometime they say) I guess she took it as a go ahead sign. I could feel the shot sliding into my flesh, and it took all of my self-control to keep from shuddering.

            "There. Now that wasn't that bad now was it, Mr. Skinner?" I guess she had gotten rid of the needle, because when I opened my eyes and looked at her, it was gone. Wow, that stuff's strong…I'm already getting woozy. "Oh, by the way, Mr. Skinner, the doctor said that if you rested a few more days, without a lot of moving, you could get up and walk around a bit. So I suggest you try to relax until at least the day after tomorrow, alright?"

             I flashed her a quick smile. "Sounds good ta me luv." She said goodnight and began walking toward the door. "Oh, Mina, could I ask yew a favor?" she nodded, "Could yew stop calling me Mr. Skinner? It makes me feel old. My name's Rodney."                       

            I think she actually gave me a smile. "Alright. Well, goodnight then, Rodney." The door closed with a soft click and I drifted off into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

*************************************************************************************************************************

Alrighty, chapter 3 is done! I'll try to get the next one up soon. So, how'd ya like it? Gimme a review and tell me ^_^ Oh, btw, go read "Why Do I Love You?" it's a songfic, try it, you might like it. Happy Easter everyone! 


End file.
